nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Goras
The Gorases are a species from the Star Fox series. They made their debut in Star Fox 64, where one of them is the boss of the planet Titania. Appearance Gorases are bioweapons that measure several stories tall. They have long segmented limbs (two legs, four arms, and a tail), large bony protrusions from their shoulders and hips, and a large dragon-like head with a single horm. Their two upper limbs have three-fingered claws that can fire energy, while the lower pair have large mantis-like pincers that are used for swiping. Their exposed ribcage, which can open and close like a Venus Fly Trap, holds the creature's organs. Judging from their skeletal design, Gorases appear be a supernatural construct, and their "bones" are actually a protective exoskeletons. Gorases may also be a creature native to the planet, or had their design based on the natives, judging by the many giant bones that appear similar to them. Appearances ''Star Fox 64 A single Goras appears as the boss of the stage The Search for Slippy, on the planet Titania. He appears buried underground which his multiple arms sticking out. Slippery Toad is trapped in his grip, after her ship was knocked out by the Spyborg and she careened toward Titania. During the first phase of the fight, you have to shoot the mantis-like arms a bit as the arms perform their swipe manoeuvre. The arms then retreat after a bit of damage. At that, the Goras reveals himself, beginning the main part of the fight. The Goras swipes the Landmaster with his mantis arms and fires energy from his three-fingered hands. These can be destroyed, and their health bars are separate during this phase. At that, the Goras exposes his chest, but will try to block it with his head. His other attack is a devastating beam attack which must be avoided by hovering. Shooting his chest enough will defeat him. This Goras is also featured in the Lylat Wars comic, albeit referred to as a Zied Parasite in the 13th development stage. Star Fox 64 3D This game's Goras has the same role as ''Star Fox 64's Goras did, with the same attacks and weaknesses. Other ''Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco A single Goras called '''Golas' is featured in this spin-off comic. He makes his first appearance near the beginning, where Katt Monroe and her gang fight him. However, the monster manages to escape before Falco Lombardi can destroy him. The monster is next seen where he receives orders from his superior, Captain Shears to capture Slippery Toad, who was ironcally having bad memories of becoming his (Golas) successor's lunch. Golas makes his final appearance when the Hot-rodders and Fox McCloud stage a raid on the base, knowing that Shears and his gang just wanted to revive Andross. As Fox broke his way into the base, Katt and her gang are set upon by Golas himself. She decides to take him on solo, but Falco Lombardi appears and destroys Golas, quite impressed by how stubborn she can be. The name "Golas" is an Engrish version of "Goras". In the Japanese version, this Goras was unnamed. ''Star Fox Assault'' During versus matches on Titania, a dismantled Goras can be found, creating rough ground. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Enemies Category:Star Fox enemies Category:Bosses Category:Star Fox bosses